


It's Everywhere

by spiralicious



Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Music, Community: fffc, Domestic Fluff, FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar, M/M, Multi, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Jack, Daniel, and John are on vacation trying to get away from it all, but you can't get away from Christmas music.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill/John Sheppard
Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562584
Kudos: 18





	It's Everywhere

Jack pushed his cart through the cramped aisles of the rural grocery store. It wasn't particularly busy, it was just over stuffed, being the last piece of civilization for fifty miles. 

That suited Jack just fine. He was looking forward to his little vacation. He'd rented a cabin in the middle of nowhere for the holidays. It was middle of nowhere enough that they'd be nice and secluded for the three weeks they'd be there, but not so secluded that they wouldn't be able to restock if necessary. He'd already went and checked it out to make sure things were in working order before their current supply run. It wasn't his cabin, but it was nice. 

His companions didn't seem as enthused. Daniel complained it might be a bit too much like camping out on a mission, but he'd seemed more amiable to it once Jack had pointed out that there were things like furniture and indoor plumbing, and more importantly, there would be quiet for him to read. John just didn't seem particularly fond of snow, but still came and wasn't complaining. Though it was hard to know what he was thinking. 

Once they got settled, Jack was sure they'd be fine. They just had to survive their shopping trip first. 

They weren't squabbling or anything. They were (relatively) mature adults getting their needs or as close as they could get from various shelves and putting them in the cart. They were even able to agree on a beer and a coffee choice they all thought they could drink, which honestly took up most of the cart. 

No, the problem was the music filtering through the store. Apparently, even tiny, rural Mom and Pop stores were not immune from Christmas music. 

Christmas music Jack could live with. This store's stereo system only had five songs and they'd been there forty minutes. 

During round two of the “Twelve Days of Christmas,” Daniel started humming along. On the fourth day of Christmas during round three, John starts harmonizing. Daniel Jackson and John Sheppard did not a pleasant music duo make. 

The last straw for Jack though was during round four, around the fifth day of Christmas. “Damn it, now I'm singing along!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC's 2019 Advent Calendar. The prompt was a kid's sing along video of "The Twelve Days of Christmas."


End file.
